


Let me help you

by pansexual_carmella



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: ABO AU, Alpha!cass, Cass just wants to help, Enzo doesnt handle his heats well, M/M, Omega!Enzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexual_carmella/pseuds/pansexual_carmella
Summary: Enzo goes into heat and Cass wants to help, but Enzo doesn't want his help.





	Let me help you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I just needed to write something about them to make me happy. :(

It was tuesday, the day after Cass turned on Enzo in the ring. But that was scripted, so they still traveled together. Enzo said he was fine. He knew Cass didn't mean those things. But he had grown distant from Cass. 

 

When they got to the hotel last night, Enzo didn't say a word to him, he just went to his room and locked himself in there. Cass didn't ask why, but he was gonna find out. He slowly inched to the room, a distinctive scent filling his nose. Cass was pretty sure what was going on at this point, but he wanted to be sure. As he got closer to the door, the scent got stronger and stronger. He then gently knocks on the door, speaking in a soft tone. 

 

"Enzo?"

 

He didn't get an answer. So he shook the door knob. It was locked. Then he finally forced the door open, getting blasted with a strong scent. He looked around for Enzo, before spotting him curled up in a corner. Cass approached the body, putting a hand on Enzo's shoulder. Enzo suddenly jerked his body away, shivering. "G-go away..." Enzo stuttered out. Cass let out a long sigh and forced Enzo to uncurl and look at him. 

 

Enzo thrashed and kicked at him, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "Zo, are you in heat?" He asks softly. Enzo doesn't answer. Suddenly, the smaller man bit Cass' hand causing Cass to pull his hands back. Enzo then dashed out of the room and into the living room. Cass immediately chases after him, catching up with him. Enzo is facing a wall just staring at it. A sigh leaves the taller man's mouth and he grabs his phone. He needed to talk to Carmella.

 

After Carmella picks up, he explains everything to her. "So... he's running from you?" She asks just to be sure. Cass nods and sighs. "I'm trying to help but he won't-" 

 

BAM!

 

Cass jolted at the noise looking to where Enzo was. He could hear Carmella asking a million different questions. "Cass!? What was that? Are you alright?" Cass kept shushing her and ignoring her. He didn't know where it came from, and just as he was about to give up, he saw what caused it. 

 

Enzo.

 

Enzo slammed his head against the wall, almost making a dent. Cass drops the phone and goes over to Enzo. "Enzo! What the hell're ya doin'!?" Cass asks frantically. Enzo ignored him and slammed his head on the wall again a second time. Cass jerked Enzo away from the wall, looking concerned. "Zo what the fuck!? You tryna hurt yourself!?" 

 

Enzo growls threatningly and tries to bite Cass again. This time Enzo misses. Cass roughly pulled Enzo backwards and was about to yell at him again, but a noise interrupted. "A-ah~" Enzo moans out before covering his mouth, eyes going wide. Cass blushes some too, before smiling softly. He slowly moves forward and tries to place a hand on Enzo's thigh. Enzo jolts and tries to run again, but Cass catches him. 

 

"Gotcha..." Cass mumbles before kissing Enzo's neck gently. Enzo jolts and tenses up before moaning and squirming. "Mm.. Cass.." He moans softly. Cass eases him and Enzo down to the floor, placing Enzo into his lap. A hand sneaks in between Enzo's thighs, feeling his slick soaked pants. He feels Enzo relax, and his smiles. "See Zo..? All I had to do was-" He cuts himself,off as he feels Enzo run from him again.

 

Cass goes after him, catching up to him and roughly grabs Enzo's hips. The smaller man whines and squirms, desperately trying to escape his grip. "C-cass... put me d-down.." He stutters. He pushes Enzo back on the bed, kissing at his neck again. He grinds against Enzo, earning a whine from him. "Ah- don't.. Cass..~" Enzo moans trying to squirming away.

 

Cass pins down Enzo's hands to the mattress to stop him from pushing away. "Lemme take care of ya Zo.." Cass mumbles against his neck. Enzo whines again and Cass makes him go from whining to moaning. Enzo was then needily grinding against Cass, panting. Cass smiles against Enzo's neck, hands slipping inside of the pair of slick soaked sweatpants.

 

Enzo gasped and bucked his hips up positivly. "C-c'mon..." He hisses impatiently. Cass chuckles and wraps a hand around his length, stroking him teasingly slow. Enzo's breathing gets heavier and quicker as Cass teased him. "Cass..." Enzo says in a warning tone. "I swear to fuck if you don't- sh-shit!" The younger man's moaned as Cass squeezed his erection.

 

"Cass." Enzo warns angrily, bucking up into his hand. Cass finally gives in and strokes him fast. Enzo gasps and pants at the new speed. The strokes speed up and Cass squeezes his length and runs a finger over his slit. Enzo gasps out and moans, legs squeezing together. "A-ah..! That's t-too much!" Enzo squeaks as he tries to close his leg desperately. Cass chuckles and leans into the other man's ear, whispering huskily.

 

"I thoughts this is what you wanted.." He growls out lowly. Enzo whines and bites his lip. "C-cass..." He whispers. Cass pulls his hand out of Enzo's pants, pulling them down in the process. A hiss comes from Enzo when he feels his pants pulled down and his erection hitting the cold air. Cass reaches forward and continues stroking the warm, sensitive flesh. He hears a hitch in Enzo's breath, chuckling at it.

 

Enzo's red face,only gets redder as he thrusts into the other man's hand. "Cass... fuck me...." He begs. God did Cass love it when Enzo begged for him. Cass snickers. "You didn't say please~" He teases, earning a fierce look from Enzo. "Colin Cassady. I want you to fuck me right now." Enzo demands. Cass nods and spreads the other man's legs apart, giving him access to his entrance. He pressed the head against his hole, keeping it there, not moving.

 

"Cass I told you to fuck me not- shit!" Enzo moans as Cass pushes into him without warning. "Ohhh.... ah- shit dude..."Enzo groans squirming. After Cass is all the way inside of him, he slowly pulls out of him again before pushing back in. He finds a steady rhythm, and let's Enzo gets used to. A smirk crosses the taller man's face and he begins to pound into Enzo roughly. Enzo moans loudly, pushing himself onto Cass.

 

He knew he'd hit the other man's mark when his back arched and his hands went to Cass' hair. "Ah-! F-fuck... riiiiight there...~" He moans, hazy with pleasure. His mouth was wide open, drooling a bit. "Zo, you're drooling...~" Cass teases. Enzo blushes and buries his face in Cass' neck. "Mm.. don't..." Enzo moans rolling his hips against Cass. "I'm so close..." Enzo whispers. 

 

Cass knows just how to finish Enzo off. He pulls all the way out to the tip, then thrusts back into him, nailing his sweet spot. Enzo screams out and cums hard all over their chests. Enzo tightens around Cass making Cass cum himself. They collapse against each other, panting hard. Enzo looks at Cass, face red. "Uh.. th-thanks for the help dude..." Enzo says a bit breathlessly. Cass smiles and kisses into Enzo's neck softly. 

 

"No problem Zo."


End file.
